


Eleven Roses

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First fic for this fandom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming up, and Aoba wants to show Koujaku how much he loves him, with something special. Written for dmmdvalentinesexpress on Tumblr. Gift fic for poipurr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, so I apologize if this doesn't turn out well. This is for poipurr on Tumblr. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Disclaimer: All properties of DRAMAtical Murder belong to Nitro+Chiral. I do not own anything.

**Eleven Roses**

_The rose speaks of love silently,_

_in a language known only to the heart._

-Unknown

 

Aoba walked down the streets of Midorijima, lost in his thoughts as he made his way home. To be honest, he had a lot on his mind the past two days. Valentine’s Day was coming up soon, so there were lots of sales at different shops for chocolates and flowers, especially chocolates. At that thought, Aoba couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous.

Even though he and Koujaku had started a relationship and had been dating for a while now, his childhood friend-turned-boyfriend was still very popular with the ladies. He knew that Koujaku would be receiving a lot of chocolates from his fangirls on Valentine’s Day, and that made him a little bit envious. However, he remembered that this would be their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, so that made him feel a little better.

But as that thought crossed his mind, Aoba realized something. It really was going to be their first Valentine’s Day together, and so he wanted to make this special for Koujaku. He wanted to give something that was more than just simple chocolates. In fact, he wanted to make the entire evening special for Koujaku. But what could he do to make it amazing for him?

“Aoba.” His thoughts were interrupted by Ren, who was being carried in his arms.

“Hm?” He glanced down at his Allmate. “What is it?”

“There’s a sale at that shop over there,” Ren told him, pointing to a flower shop nearby. “Maybe you could find something for Koujaku.”

Aoba followed the direction where Ren was pointing and that’s when he noticed the small green building with various flowers out front. Right next to them was a board that read ‘Roses on Sale, 10% off for Valentine’s Day!’, and above the window was the shop name: ‘She Loves Me Flowers’ written in pink.

Curious, Aoba made his way to the shop and went inside. The interior was rather cosy, but what caught his eye were the various roses that were displayed. Various colours of roses were there: red, white, pink, orange, yellow, and many others. The sweet fragrance seemed to almost overwhelm him as he admired how beautiful they were.

Almost immediately, he had an idea. He should give some roses to Koujaku. But which colour, he didn’t know. Actually, he didn’t know which one to choose, since they were all very beautiful. He knew that red roses symbolize love, but he didn’t want to just give red roses. He wanted it to mean something, he wanted to show Koujaku just how much he meant to him.

“Is something the matter?” Ren asked.

Aoba shook his head. “I have no idea which colour to choose…” he sighed. “I don’t want to just give red roses, I want to show Koujaku just how much I love him.”

“Maybe you should read a little bit about the symbolism of roses?” Ren suggested. “It seems like there’s a chart that gives an explanation of different roses and the meaning behind them.”

 Aoba then noticed the chart by the shelves and he made his way over there to have a look. And sure enough, he found out a lot about the different rose colours and what they meant. There was even an explanation of the symbolism behind the number of roses that are presented to someone. And what caught Aoba’s eye the most was the last one.

_Eleven roses assure the recipient that they are truly and deeply loved._

Right then, the most perfect plan began to form in his mind. Aoba knew that Koujaku sometimes had some issues about his self-worth. He occasionally believed that he didn’t deserve Aoba, that Aoba would be better off with someone else. Perhaps this would reassure Koujaku about his feelings, that he truly and deeply loved him. And he already knew which colours he would choose.

Aoba smiled to himself. This was going to be the perfect Valentine’s Day gift.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Koujaku called out as he entered his house. It had been a long day, especially since today was Valentine’s Day. He had been receiving tons of chocolates from his fangirls, who were all eager for him to accept them. However, he had received way too much for one person, so he planned on sharing some with Aoba and the other members of Benishigure. But to be honest, sometimes the customers overwhelmed him. Even then, it was thanks to their generous tips that he was able to save up enough money to buy his Valentine’s gift for Aoba.

To his surprise, he didn’t hear Aoba call back ‘welcome home’ to him. His shoes were at the front, which meant that he was home, but he didn’t see any other sign of him. “Aoba?” he called through the dark house, which was illuminated with candles. But that’s when he noticed it.

His home smelled sweet and fragrant, like roses. And on the floor, a few steps ahead was a dark pink rose blossom with a small note attached to it. Curious, Koujaku put Beni into sleep mode and set aside the chocolates before picking up the pink rose and the note, reading it aloud.

_One._

_Pink = gratitude and appreciation._

_For when you stopped those bullies when they were picking on me. Thank you._

Koujaku was surprised upon reading the note, but at the same time, he felt a slight warmth in his heart. It was quite sweet to read his gratitude for that childhood incident. Right then, he noticed a flash of yellow and he looked down to see a yellow rose blossom on the floor, also with a note attached. He picked up the yellow rose and read the note.

_Two._

_Yellow = friendship and joy._

_For those days of being my friend, to show you that I care. Even though you weren’t on Midorijima for too long, those days with you were the happiest days of my childhood._  

Again, Koujaku was very surprised at this. He couldn’t help but blush after reading the note. He too, deeply cherished his time with Aoba on Midorijima during his childhood. As he wondered what was next, he noticed a lavender rose blossom on the ground a few steps ahead, and so he picked it up along with the little note attached to it.

_Three._

_Lavender = enchantment._

_For how you enchant me. Your tattoos have always been alluring and enchanting to me. I think they’re beautiful._

Koujaku blushed again. To be honest, he himself found Aoba very enchanting and sensual. But the second part of the note was something that again, surprised him. To him, his tattoos were painful and nightmare-inducing. To him, they represented shame. However, to hear that Aoba loved his tattoos made him feel happier. 

It was right then that Koujaku noticed more rose blossoms aligned in a path on the floor. He was very curious now, and he began to follow the trail of roses, picking each blossom up and reading the notes that were attached to them. He first picked up a peach rose and proceeded to read the note.

_Four._

_Peach = sincerity and thankfulness._

_For when you finally came back to Midorijima. I was truly, honestly happy to see you again._

This made Koujaku’s heart grow warm. To know how happy Aoba was to see him again made him truly happy as well. He smiled as he moved to the fifth blossom, a dark red rose this time. 

_Five._

_Dark red = unconscious beauty._

_For how you’re actually very beautiful and graceful by nature. I can never stop staring at you, to be honest._

Koujaku chuckled. He knew that he was rather charming, not that he ever bragged about it, but beautiful? He never would’ve thought of himself like that. He then moved onto the next blossom, which was a fiery orange rose.

_Six._

_Orange = pride in you, excitement._

_For how you always excite me, and not just in the bedroom. Also, for how proud I am of you in how you’ve fought your inner demons._

Now this was really starting to become interesting, not that it wasn’t before. Koujaku was filled with a sense of pride, knowing that he excited Aoba, both in and out of the bedroom. In addition, he felt a sense of accomplishment to know that Aoba was proud of him. He then picked up the seventh blossom, this time, a beautifully tinted blue rose.

_Seven._

_Blue = mystery and extraordinarity._

_For how you were always mysterious and alluring. You are pretty extraordinary, and I love that about you._

To be honest, Koujaku was very curious as to what Aoba has planned right now. How many more roses were there? He would just have to follow the trail, he guessed. Moving on, he saw a black rose blossom and he picked it up.

_Eight._

_Black = courage and resistance._

_For how you refused to give in. While this colour is usually symbolic of tragic love and death, to me, it symbolizes how you resisted and fought to the very end in Oval Tower._

A bittersweet feeling filled Koujaku as he read the note. He still remembered how he was confronted with his past, and how he had managed to fight against Ryuuhou and had won. He had overcome his past and continued to fight his inner demons. He smiled slightly before moving onto the ninth blossom, this time, a coral-coloured rose.

_Nine._

_Coral = passion and desire._

_For how passionate you are about your job, about Ribsteez, and about me. Also, for how much I desire you._  

The last part definitely made Koujaku blush deeper. He had a feeling that Sly Blue had a part in that note, but to be honest, he didn’t mind. Sly was a part of Aoba, and he loved and accepted him as much as he did with Aoba.

Now, he was standing a few steps away from the bedroom door, where there was a white rose blossom. He picked it up and read the note attached to it. 

_Ten._

_White = promise and fidelity._

_For how I promise to always be with you, to always stay by your side._

Right now, Koujaku felt his throat catch. He could almost hear Aoba actually saying this to him, and to be honest, he felt his eyes growing slightly wet. When he found Aoba, he was probably going to end up crying.

The last blossom, a red rose, was right in front of the bedroom door. Koujaku picked it up to read the note attached.

_Eleven._

_Red = love._

_For how much I love you. You are truly and deeply loved. And in order for me to show you, then come on in._

Koujaku then hastily opened the door to their bedroom to be met with an absolutely beautiful sight. The room was darkened, save for a few lit candles that gave a romantic ambiance by filling the air with their rose-scented fragrance. But what really captured his attention was the bed, adorned with red and white rose petals.

Aoba was reclining on the bed, one arm over his head and the other crossed over his chest, dressed in a loosely-tied red silk kimono that exposed his slender and smooth legs as well as his bare, pale chest that begged to be kissed. His blue hair, which had grown longer, fell down his shoulders in a sensual manner, and served to highlight his delicate facial features. His hazel eyes gazed adoringly at Koujaku, his lips curled in a sweet and sincere smile.

“Koujaku… happy Valentine’s day,” he greeted, his voice gentle and tender.

Koujaku stared at Aoba, too stunned and choked up to say anything. Not only was he struck by how beautiful Aoba looked, but he was at a loss of words for the gift that Aoba had given him.

“Aoba…” he whispered. “You… You did this for me?” 

“Well of course,” Aoba said, chuckling lightly. “I wanted to do something special, to show you that I really, truly love you.” 

Koujaku blinked back tears of happiness as he laughed wetly. “Well, I really love it,” he said, smiling joyfully at him. “Thank you, Aoba.”

Aoba gave Koujaku a sweet smile before his eyes glinted seductively, his smile becoming more coy. That was something that drove Koujaku almost crazy, the way he could go from being sweet and adorable to being seductive and sensual.

“Now then, come over here, Koujaku.” He extended a slender finger in the come-hither gesture, smiling in a sultry manner.

Koujaku smiled. “I haven’t given you my Valentine’s day gift, haven’t I?” he said. “Mind sitting up?”

Aoba sat up as he watched Koujaku make his way over to the bed. To his surprise, he got down on one knee before holding up a small velvet box. Upon seeing this, Aoba stared in shock. Was… this what he thought it was going to be?

“Aoba… I love you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Koujaku started. “You’ve always been there for me and have helped me out so much. So…” He opened the lid of the box to reveal a simple gold engagement ring with tiny diamonds embedded around it. Upon seeing it, Aoba’s eyes widened in shock and his hand slowly went up to his mouth. Now, it was his turn to have tears fill his eyes.

“Marry me?” Koujaku asked.

Aoba nodded, a tear of happiness falling from his eyes. “Yes…” he whispered. “I’ll marry you, you big hippo!”

Upon hearing his answer, Koujaku smiled so happily as his heart practically soared. He slid the ring onto Aoba’s left ring finger as he got up from the floor. Aoba used this opportunity to wrap his arms around Koujaku in a tight hug, doing his best not to cry. Koujaku hugged him back, kissing his shoulder lightly as he ran his fingers through Aoba’s hair.

Aoba then pulled away, smiling at Koujaku before leaning in and capturing his lips with his own in a kiss. Koujaku kissed him back, sweetly at first, until he felt Aoba’s tongue sliding into his mouth. Then, the kiss became more heated and passionate as Koujaku returned the kiss with just as much passion. He momentarily pulled away so that he could seat himself on the bed. Once he was on the bed, he kissed Aoba deeply, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Aoba kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his childhood friend-turned-fiancé. Their hands became intimate and started to tug and pull at each other’s clothing almost desperately, hoping to get rid of them quickly. They hastily removed their kimonos before they were finally naked, and then they slowed down to savour the moment.

Koujaku kissed Aoba deeply and lovingly, moving his hand down to his dick, stroking it repeatedly. This action earned a moan of pleasure from Aoba.

“K-Koujaku…” he whimpered against his lips.

Smiling, Koujaku pulled away and moved his lips to Aoba’s neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. At this sensation, Aoba let out a gasp as he dug his fingernails into Koujaku’s back. “Mmm… Koujaku…”

Koujaku let out a groan of pleasure. “A-Aoba…” he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire. “You’re so beautiful…”

Aoba turned his head away, feeling his face heating up. “D-Don’t s-say tha- Ahh!” he cried out as Koujaku moved his lips down his body.

Even though the two of them had made love so many times in the past, it never failed to make Aoba blush and stammer as if he were some lovestruck teenage girl confessing to her crush. The way Koujaku kissed down his body, the way he kissed him so tenderly, the way he looked at him as if he were something to be cherished, to be admired… 

Aoba never wanted it to end.

As Koujaku kissed down Aoba’s body, he suddenly felt his hand cupping his face, making him look up at Aoba. Aoba’s face was flushed red, his eyes half-lidded, and his mouth parted slightly as he panted gently. 

“Koujaku… let me make you feel good,” he whispered. “Sit up?”

Koujaku smiled. “Sure.” He pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed, watching as Aoba made his way in front of him. Aoba smiled coyly as he stroked Koujaku’s erection, moving his lips to his ear.

“Mmm… I want you so badly,” he purred, his voice seductive and filled with desire. He then gave Koujaku’s ear a slow lick, earning a groan from him, before moving his lips down his body.

Aoba was such a sensual person. Almost everything about him drove Koujaku crazy when they were in bed together. Whether it was the way he smiled at him during their lovemaking, or the way his voice crooned whenever he seduced him, it always made Koujaku so desperate and needy.

“Aoba…” Koujaku groaned.

Upon hearing his name, Aoba smiled. “Do you like this?” he asked as he moved his lips closer to his erection, lightly running his tongue up the shaft. Upon hearing the soft gasp of pleasure from Koujaku, Aoba glanced upwards, giving him another smile before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips right around his cock.

“F-Fuck… Aoba…” Koujaku groaned as he felt the heat of Aoba’s mouth surrounding his cock. Gritting his teeth, he felt his face heat up at the sight between his legs.

Aoba’s eyes were closed as his lips moved up and down steadily while he simultaneously stroked the part he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Saliva dripped from his mouth and onto his chin, causing his mouth to make lewd and wet noises as he moved his lips to suck on the side. Aoba felt so sexy right now, the way he was making Koujaku feel so amazing.

He opened his eyes to look up at Koujaku momentarily, giving him his best ‘I need you now’ eyes before he suddenly felt a hand twisting itself in his hair before pulling him away from his dick. 

“If you keep that up… I won’t be able to last longer…” Koujaku told him. He then proceeded to pull Aoba into a deep kiss, pushing him down on the bed. As Aoba kissed him back, he moved his hand to the bedside table to search for the lube. Upon finding it, he pulled away from the kiss and handed the lube to Koujaku.

Koujaku proceeded to coat his fingers with lube before slowly sliding them into Aoba, thoroughly preparing him. Afterwards, Koujaku applied a generous amount onto his erection before positioning himself in between Aoba’s spread legs.

“How do you want it, Aoba?” Koujaku asked.

Aoba smiled at him. “Make love to me, Koujaku,” he whispered.

Koujaku smiled back, gently caressing his face. “Very well,” he said.

He slowly slid into Aoba, letting out a groan of pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt in the tight heat. Aoba let his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes closing as he let out a wanton moan, savouring the feeling of Koujaku inside of him. No matter how many times they made love, it always felt absolutely amazing to Aoba.

“Sh-Shit… Aoba… you’re so tight…” Koujaku grunted, burying his face in the crook of Aoba’s neck. “F-Feels great…”

“K-Koujaku…!” Aoba gasped, letting out an adorable-sounding moan. “Move already! P-Please…” 

Not hesitating, Koujaku started to thrust in and out, moving slowly. It didn’t take too long for him to find Aoba’s sweet spot. When he hit it, he saw Aoba toss his head back and cry out in pleasure.

“F-Fuck! Koujaku!” he cried.

Smiling, Koujaku began to thrust at that spot, still maintaining the same steady pace as earlier. Sweat dripped from his body as his grunts became more primal and carnal. “Aoba… Aoba! S-So… warm…”

“Ahhh… Kou-Koujaku!” Aoba cried out. “D-Don’t stop! G-Gimme more!” He wrapped his legs around Koujaku’s waist before wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s shoulders, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Koujaku kissed him back, groaning against his lips. He pulled away to admire the way Aoba looked right now. Eyes half-lidded, tears of pleasure falling down his flushed face, hair messy and clinging to his face… it was truly an erotic sight. 

Right now, there was no one else to disturb the two of them. The moon shone through the windows and cast a light on them as they made passionate love, their groans and gasps filling the room that already smelt of their passion and lust. As Koujaku bent down to kiss Aoba again, he felt his heart grow warm as he remembered the truly sweet Valentine’s gift he had received from him. He was so lucky to have Aoba as a lover. Now, he couldn’t wait to be able to call him his husband. 

“Aoba… you look so amazing right now…” he panted, caressing his face and wiping away his tears. “I love you so much.” 

Aoba smiled sweetly. “I… I love you too… Koujaku…” He let out another cry of pleasure.

“I’m close… Koujaku!” he cried out. 

“M-Me too…” Koujaku then took Aoba’s hand, entwining their fingers together as he kissed him. Aoba kissed him back, holding onto his hand just as tightly. 

And then, Aoba closed his eyes as his vision went white. He let out a cry of pleasure as he reached his climax, crying out Koujaku’s name. Likewise, Koujaku thrusted once more into Aoba before grunting Aoba’s name, spilling inside of him. 

When it was over, Koujaku collapsed on top of Aoba, breathing heavily. Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku, holding him close as he panted softly. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their faces were flushed, the both of them very much satisfied with their climaxes. Koujaku then lifted himself slightly to kiss Aoba. He kissed him tenderly and sweetly, cherishing him dearly, before pulling away.

“I really mean it, Aoba,” Koujaku told him. “I love you so much, and I really want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Aoba nodded. “Me too,” he whispered before smiling at him. “I really, honestly love you, Koujaku. That’s why I did this for you. I wanted you to know that you do deserve me, that I accept you for who you are.” He leaned up and kissed him again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you hippo.”

Koujaku smiled as he rolled off, lying down next to Aoba. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” he whispered, holding Aoba’s left hand and kissing his fingertips.

Aoba smiled as he snuggled close to Koujaku, closing his eyes as sleep overcame him. Likewise, Koujaku held him close as he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to consume him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of research about roses to do. Eleven roses is to assure someone that they are truly and deeply loved. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
